clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Tower 2
Black Tower 2 is located on the second floor of the Black Tower in the The Wizard in the Tower hub. You must first complete Black Tower 1 to reach this encounter. Enemies *Infernal Warrior (520 Gold, 84 XP, 40 Energy, 8 HP Normal, 9 HP Hard, 10 HP NM) *Soulstealer (715 Gold, 88 XP, 55 Energy, 9 HP Normal, 10 HP Hard, 11 HP NM) *Loquax Demon (840 Gold, 96 XP, 60 Energy, 11 HP Normal, 12 HP Hard, 13 HP NM) Transcript Initial To your surprise, only a handful of foes attempt to fight you on the broad stairway. And these are quickly dispatched, or else sent scurrying away to the floor above by spells and arrows. Whether through arrogance or tactical inepitude, or else for some other reason, they show no desire to hold the high ground. In a few moments you emerge to the next landing--another wide hallway, with several doors set in its walls. Once more a group of demons greets you, although this time literally rather than figuratively. A curious figure stands at the head of the infernal host-a red-skinned, two-headed demon clad in a hole with a neck large enough to accomodate both his skulls. It's he who speaks to you, while the rest of the fiends glare at you from behind him. "Welcome to the master's tower." says the demon's right head. "No! Don't welcome them!" says the left head. "They are intruders--enemies." "The master said to make them an offer." retorts the right head. "Civility is uncalled for." "No!" replies the left. "We must negotiate from a position of strength!" "Loq, Qax," Brachus says. "Still as annoying as always, I see." "Brach'Xell'Ctharat'Sezrachus?" asks the right head. "Our former master." says the left head. "Still calling us by those stupid names. Think it's funny, calling a loquax demon Loq and Quax." "It is somewhat amusing." says the right head. "I thought so." says Hugh. The loquax demon's heads turn to face each other, a gesture that seems so incredibly bizarre that you have to supress the mirth which threatens to erupt from your throat. Both faces bear looks of incredible surprise, which gives way a moment later to hilarity. The two laughing heads turn back to Hugh. "Stuck in the same flesh as a human?" the right head shrieks. "Couldn't even get a body to yourself?" the left one howls. "Like a loquax demon..." says the right. "...but with one head!" finishes the left. "I've heard that one before. Can we commence the fighting?" Brachus replies. "I feel a pressing urge to kill you." "No!" says the right head. "The master--the new master--told us to make you an offer." "Yes." the left head says, with a sigh. "The master is troubled that you've broken his defenses and killed so many of his minions." "He promises you much treasure if you leave, and never return." says the right head. "We didn't come here to make bargains." you reply. "Your master must pay for his crimes." "But-" begins the right head. "He-" begins the left. "Tessa, shoot him in the face. Both of them." "It'll be my pleasure." On Completion "Knew... he would... die first!" gasps the loquax demon's right head. "Still alive... idiot," replies the left. "Damn it!" There are two exhalations of breath, and four eyes roll back in their heads. "Are the two of us that bloody annoying?" Hugh asks. "Not quite," Tessa replies. "Good." "The wizard must be desperate if he thought he could bribe us," you say. "The infernal energies of the nearby demons were needed to keep the five portals open," Brachus says, "but I believe the wizard must have used a great deal of his own energy to sustain them as well." "Perhaps," you reply. "And magic that powerful won't be reclaimed quickly, even now that they're closed." "So it's the perfect time to strike," Tessa says, echoing your own thought,"before he has time to recover." Category:The Wizard in the Tower